Was Not A Day Like Any
by Zak West
Summary: Only the memory of that time in the subway, where I was a little tired of the daily grind and a smile was enough to make my day was not a day like any.


Hey ... this is my first songfic of the song You're Beautiful - James Blunt. I hope you enjoy it and we read below.

Victorious and the characters don't belong to me.

.

.

.

.

Pov Tori.

I woke up with the first rays of sunlight streamed in through my window, I opened my eyes as I could and blink a few times before I get used to the brightness of the morning. I get out of bed and walked to the closet, take underwear and a red shirt with black squares, besides my black jeans. I walked up to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. I left the bathroom after a while and went back to my room, already dressed, to begin my hair, and put on my white sneakers. I left my room and walked toward the kitchen.

\- 7: 20 - I said looking at the clock on the wall near the refrigerator while I preparing a coffee.

As I waited for the coffee maker to finish doing their respective work, I sat in the dining room which is at the center of my kitchen and started to flip through the newspaper the day before. Moments later, the coffee maker began to boil in a sign that my coffee was ready. I prepare reluctantly and followed with the newspaper. And this was the boring routine I had to go every day. Ten minutes later I left my apartment with my backpack on my shoulder, my glasses on because it was a very sunny day in Los Angeles. Walk through the crowded streets to get into the subway and see the huge clock in front of the entrance.

\- 7: 45, hell am I too late - told me while speeding the pace.

Go down the stairs and I approached a bench to wait for the next train. "Today there are more people than usual" I thought. Didn't give much importance to the matter and I remove the lens storing them in one compartment of my backpack and I lay my head back and closed my eyes waiting for the next train arrives, insurance would be full with people. Don't misunderstand me, it's not as if I hate people or something like that, it's just a small space with many people shouting or talking on cell, it is somewhat annoying. After a while the train had not arrived and people seemed to increase their number. I got up from the bench and started walking to kill time for a while. As I walked seeing so boring people until I complete stop, there was something (or rather someone) that completely caught my attention, a woman who was no more than ten step away from me, had her back and single I could see her beautiful black hair cascading glow with a green tufts. Her perfect figure captured my attention.

I wait a few moments for her to turn around but even though I wait that did not happen, I lost my interest and I began to turn around when I hear someone yelling a name.

\- JADE! - scream a very handsome boy with a bright hair. His head towered whole crowd while trying to steer through.

I followed him with a gaze until he ran into the same girl I was watching just before, the girl turned around and then I saw, that face so ... so ... beautiful, I doubt that that word is to describe the perfection of the woman. Suddenly I didn't hear anything, neither the voice of other people, not the woman's voice announcing the arrival of my train, all disappeared; everything that was on my mind were her green eyes with gray touches were all I could see and all I could think of right now, I forgot that I had to take the train, I forget that I had to breathe, everything I could see was her pale face like a snow day.

I came back to reality and I watched as she smiled at the boy's and after embrace him. "Her smile is just perfect" I thought. They undid the hug and then she deposit a sweet kiss on his cheek, and per all the cheese of California, I want to be in the place of that guy.

_**My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.**_

I Walk a few steps to where they were, I was willing to talk to her, what would I say? I don't know, maybe "I want to be you friend", but that would be a bit strange, but I don't care, I want to meet her.

I kept opening my way through the whole crowd, I can see that she makes a grimace when a child accidentally collided against her. At that point I stopped and began to think better at what I'm supposed to do. I was idiotic, what I thought to say? Something like "Hey, you know I just saw a moment ago and I thought you were very beautiful, and my name is Tori by the way". Of course that was not a great idea, also I'm a woman, is not supposed that she attract me, the young man beside her was should caught my attention. She simply amaze me for a second, yes... that's the reason ... her smile, her eyes amaze me just for a bit... and her figure and her hair ... "enough, Tori keep your shit together" I reproach to myself.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
and I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.**_

I turned around and started walking when I felt like someone bumped against my left shoulder.

\- Move ... - said a hard and cold voice but melodious.

Quickly I turn left and saw her a few inches, being pulled by the hand of the same boy with a silky hair. He was ahead trying to pass between the others while she smiled at me and moved away, our eyes met again and I didn't know what I have to do. Again, "Do something Tori".

_**Yeah, she caught my eye,  
as we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
and I don't think that I'll see her again,  
but we shared a moment that will last till the end.**_

When I finally react and I started to follow her, until five feet high and thick cold metal stopped me, were the train doors closing (which incidentally was the one I was expecting). I watched through the window as she engaged me one last look before the train started moving.

I gave a loud sigh, and I returning to the bench where I had been sitting before seeing that beautiful woman; I thought if I ever see her again.

The station was a little empty, sigh and throw my head back and closing my eyes again. While waiting for the train to return my phone started ringing, it was a call from my best friend, André.

\- Tori, what happen? Why do you didn't come to the first class? - I see the clock on the wall and I could see that marked 8:50. Certainly I had lost my first class.

\- Have you ever been in shock just to see a person a second?

\- Huh? - André wonder with surprise evident in his voice.

\- Nothing forget it ... I lost the train but I'll be there soon.

\- Okay. - Was the last thing he said before hanging

I know it was stupid, and that these things only happen in the most predictable films. But I cannot explain what I felt when I saw her smile.

A little while later my train arrived at the station. I board the train with the gaze setting on the place where I had seen her before.

\- Jade ... - I whispered as the train began to move.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
and I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.**_

Since that day I returned to the same station, and sat on the same bench and await with the illusion to see her smile and her beautiful eyes. But I never saw her again and my hope was lost after the passage of days.

Only the memory of that time in the subway, where I was a little tired of the daily grind and a smile was enough to make my day was not a day like any.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
when she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth;  
I will never be with you…**_

END

.

.

.

.

And so ends my first songfic. What I did? I hope you like it.

If you have complaints or suggestions, criticisms, let me one review, all is well received

Thanks for reading ... We read soon…

ZAK ...


End file.
